Junkyard (TV Series)
The junkyard is a location in AMC's The Walking Dead and Fear The Walking Dead. It's a junkyard located in Virginia and served as the home of the Scavengers before their death, as well as Morgan Jones before he left Virginia. Pre-Apocalypse Before the apocalypse, this place was a normal junkyard. At the onset of the epidemic when society crumbled, it was largely abandoned except for a group of survivors who made it their home. Anne used to visit this junkyard to gather and paint on materials such as metal sheets and fabrics. Post-Apocalypse Shortly after the outbreak, a group of survivors took the junkyard as their home and were known as the Scavengers. Living out of shipping containers in mounds of rubbish, the Scavengers get by gathering goods and stealing from others while maintaining solar panels and establishing some sort of society in their junkyard home. Near the entrance, there is a gladiator pit for newcomers to prove their worthiness. Deal with Alexandria At some point, after the outbreak, the group found a houseboat on a lake full of zombies. They waited for someone to get the supplies on it so that they could then take it from them. After Rick and Aaron took them, Tamiel followed them back to the Alexandria Safe-Zone. There she forced Gabriel to pack all the food supplies of the community and then took him with her. On their way to find Gabriel, Rick and a few other members of his group ran into the Junkyard group, who took them into the Junkyard. There Rick struck a deal with the group after fighting a walker with spikes, with him agreeing to provide the Junkyard with weapons and supplies in exchange for their assistance in fighting the Saviors. After the deal was made Rick and his group left the Junkyard. With the death of all the Scavengers except Jadis, the Junkyard is only now occupied by Jadis. Later after the war is over, Morgan visits Jadis, who tells her that Rick has allowed her to rejoin his group and she agrees to this and reveals her real name is Anne and leaves, but Morgan stays behind, saying that he needs to be alone. After a while and the visits of Carol, Jesus and Rick, Morgan packs up his things and leaves the Junkyard, abandoning the place. About 19 months after the war, Anne returns to the Junkyard and retrieves the walkie. She radios the man from the helicopter. He asks her if she has an "A or a B". She claims she's paid her dues but the man says for their deal to be on she'll need an A, and she promises them one tomorrow. Suddenly, Gabriel appears behind her and asks who she was talking to and if she had anything to do with Justin's death. She denies but tells Gabe that she traded people for supplies for her people and confirms that she planned to do the same with him and Rick before. Gabe says he has to tell Rick, but she says, "All this time, I thought you were a B", before knocking him out with her walkie. The next day, Anne kisses a tied up and unconscious Gabriel before rolling up one of her walker experiments to kill him. He wakes up and begs her to stop before telling her he forgives her. She leans the walker over him and then stops, before putting a chloroform rag over his mouth to knock him out. Later, Gabriel wakes up untied and alone. He finds a note in his pocket from Anne telling him, "If you want to go fast, go alone. If you want to go far, go together. I want to go fast." He breaks down in tears. Inhabitants Residents *''Tamiel'' (Former Lieutenant) *''Brion'' (Former Lieutenant) *''Farron'' *''Winslow'' *Many unnamed members Former Residents *Anne (Former Leader) *Morgan Jones Deaths *Winslow (Alive, Confirmed Fate) *Brion (Alive and Zombified) *Tamiel (Alive and Zombified) *At least 130 unnamed Scavengers Appearances TV Series Season 7 *"New Best Friends" *"Say Yes" Season 8 *"The King, the Widow, and Rick" *"Time for After" *"The Lost and the Plunderers" *"Still Gotta Mean Something" *"Wrath" Season 9 *"Warning Signs" *"The Obliged" Fear The Walking Dead Season 4 *"What's Your Story?" (Flashback) Trivia *This is the second community that has staged a gladiator fight in a walker arena, the first being Woodbury. *Unlike Alexandria, Hilltop Colony, the Kingdom, the Sanctuary and Oceanside, the Junkyard community is the first community to be introduced in Virginia that isn't adapted from the Comic Series. *It is revealed in "The Lost and the Plunderers" that the junkyard has a helipad and solar panels. In "Still Gotta Mean Something", Anne is shown to be in contact with a helicopter from CRM, presumably what the helipad is for. *The junkyard is the first location to appear in the main series as well as in the spin-off series. *The junkyard is filmed on the former Prison Yard set. |-|TV Series= |-|Fear The Walking Dead= Category:Groups Category:Locations Category:Season 7 (TV Series) Category:Safe Zones Category:Season 8 (TV Series)